The present invention relates to a method of assisting a wiring design of a wiring structure constituted by a plurality of line streak members, its apparatus and its program, particularly to a method, an apparatus and a program of assisting an optimum wiring design of a wire harness wired at a vehicle as a wiring structure.
Normally, at a vehicle or the like, a plurality of electrical equipments are mounted thereon, and the electrical equipments are connected by a so-to-speak wire harness in which a plurality of electric wires or communication lines are bundled by a bundling member of an insulock or the like or a protective member of a tape or the like as the line streak members. As shown by FIG. 1, a wire harness 1 is attached with connectors 2a, 2b, 2c and 2d respective end portions of which are connected to electrical equipments or the like. Further, various clips 3a, 3b, 3c, 3d are attached to middle portions thereof, further, a branch point 4 is provided thereto. Further, respective branch lines of the wire harness 1 constituting from the respective end portions to the branch point 4 are basically provided with different numbers and kinds of constituent line streak members and therefore, the respective branch lines are provided with various boldnesses, lengths, elasticities, rigidities and the like. Further, in a prior art, a wiring design of such a wire harness is frequently carried out mainly by hunch and experience of a designer.
A literature cited in the specification will be shown here as follows.
[Nonpatent Literature 1]
“Matrix finite element method” by B. Nas, Brain Publishing Co., Aug. 10, 1978, p. 7–15
According to the wire harness designed as described above, although coordinates of fixed points attached with connectors or the like are tentatively satisfied, it is difficult to design optimum wirings and shapes since there are rigidities and the like against bending or torsion at respective portions of the wire harness. That is, integration as designed is frequently difficult and an unrealistic shape is frequently constituted. Therefore, a high degree of skill is requested in designing optimum wirings of the wire harness or enormous time is dissipated by trial and error.